The invention relates to air filtration cartridges.
Air filtration cartridges are known in the prior art and are typically provided by annular filter media having a hollow interior and extending axially between first and second distally opposite end caps, one of which is an outlet end cap, and the other of which may be closed. In internal combustion engine applications, engine manufacturers are increasingly demanding filters which do not interfere with mass air flow sensors (MAFS) that are typically placed directly downstream from the filter cartridge and are sensitive to filter cartridge geometry/imperfections causing variable and inconsistent air flow velocity profiles. In the case of turbo/supercharged engines, there is an increasing demand for sound attenuation. The latter requirement is typically satisfied by incorporating a separate device in the system, though a more cost effective solution would be desirable.
The present invention arose during development efforts directed toward the above needs.